A Charitable Halloween
by Empress.o.O
Summary: The Host Club participates in a Halloween festival that is being held by the Ouran Elementary School Division.
1. Halloween Festival?

A Charitable Halloween

By

Empress o.O

**Pairing:** Tamaki x Haruhi, slight Hikaru x Haruhi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to **_Krys-sama_**! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY!!!  
**Notes**: I have gone with the Viz media spelling of the characters of Ouran. With honorifics and such, I have gone with Del Rey's spellings. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. They belong to Bisco Hatori and Bones Studio.

* * *

Haruhi found herself taking a little boy to the restroom. The little boy looked up and squeezed the hand that he was grasping. "Onii-san, can we hurry up a bit? I really have to go!" 

Haruhi snapped back into reality when she felt her hand being squeezed and noticed the pained look on his face after realizing the child was talking to her. After all, she wasn't use to being called onii-san. "Ah, okay! Why don't you lead the way?" Haruhi replied.

The little boy released her hand and started sprinting towards the bathroom. Haruhi, being as slow as she was, started panicking, afraid that she would lose him. Luckily, she found the restroom when she saw him dash into it as she had turned the corner. While she was waiting for the little boy to finish his business, she sighed and leaned against the wall. It had been a pretty long week so far.

A few days earlier, the Host Club had their usual meeting. Kyoya had brought up the subject of Halloween. Hearing the subject, the flamboyant blonde, Tamaki, and the devilish twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, went into a frenzy. "What should we do this year, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, turning to Kaoru with a grin that made Tamaki shudder.

Kaoru tapped his lip and said, "Well, we can go over to Haruhi's house and participate in her commoner festivities."

Tamaki slammed his hand onto the table as he glared at the twins. "As the club president, I object! How rude can you two abominable twins be? Commoner rule number one, you mustn't impose yourself on others," he said, pointing his index finger in his infamous, I-know-all-about-commoners pose.

Haruhi, hearing that, averted her eyes. Wasn't it generally rude to impose oneself on others, disregarding class? "But Tama-chan, I want to go to Haruhi's house too!" Hunny, the lolita boy, paused in his comment and then suddenly smiled brightly. "And eat candy! Takashi, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes" Mori, the man with few words, said in his deep voice.

"Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai," Tamaki said tentatively. "We can always eat candy and have fun here!"

"Oh?" Hikaru said, sidling towards Tamaki to invade the Lord's personal bubble by butting his head against his Lord's. "You aren't thinking about how you don't want other people to see Haruhi in a cute costume are you?"

Kaoru appeared on Tamaki's other side and whispered in horror, "How perverted! So this is what Tono thinks of all the time!"

Tamaki started throwing a tantrum as Haruhi decided to ignore them by turning to Kyoya. "So what are we doing for Halloween?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me? Tamaki is the one who makes the executive decisions," Kyoya replied, barely looking up from his laptop.

_Because he's the Shadow King, of course_, Haruhi thought. Instead she of saying her thoughts aloud, she said, "Because you were the one who brought up the subject. So doesn't that mean you had something in mind?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up with one finger while his other hand continued to type unknown information into his laptop. "An interesting point of view," he replied.

"Mother! The twins are misbehaving!" Tamaki whined from the other side of the room.

Haruhi glanced at the chaos before getting up and declaring, "Since we aren't doing anything important, I'll be going home then. There's a sale at the supermarket today."

The males in the room all stopped what they were doing, except for Kyoya, and took their seats at the meeting table and quietly sipped their tea, twiddled their fingers, or smiled at Haruhi, urging her back to the table. Not falling for the silent pleads for her to stay, she took a step towards the door before she heard Kyoya say, "If you skip out on club meetings, that will cause your debt to raise up quite a bit."

Haruhi soon found herself sitting back in her seat. Tamaki beamed and said, "So then it's decided! We're going to help out at the elementary school division for our Halloween festivities!"

"That's a good idea! The elementary school will have lots and lots of candy!" Hunny said happily while Mori grunted his agreement.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked bored as they said, "Where did you get that idea, Tono?"

Tamaki smiled and suddenly stood up in another pose, holding out a flyer. "I saw this flyer outside in the hall! It says the elementary schools are holding a festival to raise money to donate to CAM, a group that helps unfortunate children and mothers! What a noble cause that would be," Tamaki finished, staring off into space with a dreamy look plastered all over his face.

As the twins started teasing the blonde about what he could possibly be daydreaming about, Haruhi watched Kyoya smile. She shivered from a sudden chill she felt on her neck. Earlier that morning, she had saw Kyoya put flyers up in the hallway. However, Haruhi had noticed how he had tactfully arranged them so that the flyer that would catch Tamaki's attention would be the Halloween festival one.

* * *

Onii-san a term for a older boy 

-chan a term of endearment

bozu kid, squirt, etc

senpai an honorific for an upperclassman

onechan term for a older girl

lolita rough translation is someone who is good looking and looks like a little kid.


	2. Haruhi and the Hitachiin Twins

* * *

Haruhi walked out of the school building with the boy. As she stepped out into the slightly chilly morning, the twins attacked her. "What took you so long, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. 

"Aren't you supposed to be helping out at the rides?" Haruhi asked, trying to relieve herself from the twins' death grips on her.

"Well," Kaoru answered. "We were getting bored without you. So we thought that we'd bring you along to test one of the rides they had just set up."

Wonderful. Now she was a test subject. "Aren't the hired workers supposed to do that?" Haruhi asked.

"No way, it wouldn't be fun if we let them do all the work!" Hikaru grinned.

"Onii-san, I'm going to go back to the booth," said the little boy as he ran off.

"I wonder what the others are doing," Kaoru said mildly.

"Who cares," Hikaru replied as Haruhi successfully escaped from the two brothers' embraces.

"Haruhi-onechan!"

The three high school students turned to the source of the voice and saw a boy running towards them. Haruhi's eyes brightened up as Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows as they looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Then the twins suddenly froze as they both realized that the child had called Haruhi 'onechan.'

Hikaru blocked Haruhi from the boy's view. "What are you talking about, bozu? This is a guy here, hahaha," Hikaru laughed nervously.

"Haruhi, you must be so embarrassed from being mistaken as a girl all the time," Kaoru added, laughing nervously as well.

The kid stopped in front of the two twins and stared up at them. Hikaru and Kaoru stopped laughing and stared back. "You guys must be stupid if you really think Onechan is a guy," the kid said, shaking his head sadly.

Hikaru felt his vein in his forehead throb. "You—"

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, pushing the Hitachiin brothers aside.

"Mother saw the flyer and heard from your dad that you were going to be working here. She dropped me Keichi and me off in the morning. Then Keichi left me to hang out with his friends," Toshiro sniffled.

"Wait, who's Keichi," Kaoru asked.

"More importantly, who's this guy," Hikaru asked, peering at Toshiro over Haruhi's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. Let me introduce everyone. Toshiro, this is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And this is Toshiro Hamada," Haruhi said. "I use to baby sit Toshiro when I was in middle school. I haven't lately because I've been too busy with the host club and other random things."

Hikaru and Kaoru averted their eyes as they felt Haruhi's cool glare when she said the last part about being busy with random things. Toshiro reached for Haruhi's sleeve as he added, "Also, Keichi is my older brother."

Kaoru smiled and held out his hand to shake Toshiro's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Toshiro. Have you checked out the rides yet?"

Hikaru turned his head away as he said gruffly, "Yea, why don't you head over there and try it. We can't really hang out with you right now because we're too busy."

"Hikaru, that's rude! Imagine how scared he probably is. Ouran is a large, intimidating place." Haruhi said as she turned to Toshiro. "I'll hang out with you until we find your brother. Let's go, Toshiro."

As she walked off with Toshiro at Hikaru's dismay, Toshiro turned around to stick his tongue at the older twin and smirked at him before he disappeared around the corner with Haruhi.

"That brat!" Hikaru cursed after realizing what had took place. He ran after them, yelling, "Haruhi! Wait up!"

"Hikaru," Kaoru said quietly. Hikaru was jealous. Was he finally going to realize how important Haruhi was to him? Kaoru watched Hikaru's disappearing back a bit before he chased after him. What would he do if Hikaru left him behind as he had just then? Will he be chasing his back forever on as he was now?

* * *

Hikaru manned the ride as Kaoru kept his eyes on the riders. Hikaru muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Kaoru knew it must have been something about the boy that Haruhi was riding with. Hikaru scowled as he thought about how Haruhi and the little brat had been riding on the rides for at least half an hour. For some reason, he felt extremely irritated. He didn't understand why. "Kaoru," Hikaru said. "Why aren't you mad?" 

Kaoru looked over at his brother and replied with a chagrined smile, "I've just got more control than you, Hikaru. Remember Karuizawa?"

"Ugh, don't remind me of that jerk, Arai-what's-his-name," Hikaru groaned.

Kaoru laughed as he signaled for him to get ready to stop the ride. Soon, Haruhi and Toshiro were at the gate of the ride, where the twins were manning it. "Let's do it again!" Toshiro pleaded.

"Wait in line for your turn," Hikaru said gruffly. "There are others waiting to get on."

"Hikaru," Haruhi said with a disapproving tone. "You don't have to be that mean to Toshiro."

"What?" Hikaru cried. "I didn't do anything!"

"Toshiro?" A new voice said.

The four turned and saw an older boy looking worried. "Toshiro, where have you been the whole time? You ran off the moment Mom drove off! Boy, are you in big trouble!" he boy said, grabbing Toshiro by the collar of his shirt.

"Keichi?" Haruhi asked, recognizing the older boy. "What you just said…what exactly do you mean?"

"Ehehe," Toshiro laughed nervously, realizing the predicament that he was in. "I guess it's time for me to leave. Onechan, that was fun! Let's do it again sometime soon! You have to come visit me, okay?" The little boy stood on tiptoe and pulled Haruhi down to his level to give her a peck on the cheek. "Bye!" he said as he went ahead of his older brother. Keichi turned back to give an apologetic smile at Haruhi before he went after his brother.

As the astonished twins and Haruhi watched the Hamada brothers disappear from sight, a little girl yelled out, "Hey! When is the ride going to start?"

The three snapped back into reality. "That little impudent twerp!" Hikaru said angrily, referring to Toshiro and his bold act.

Kaoru chuckled as Haruhi turned to Hikaru and smiled. "Hikaru, you wanted me to ride with you instead of Toshiro, didn't you?"

Hikaru looked away, embarrassed, as he muttered, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you ask me to ride one of the rides earlier?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head.

Hikaru muttered something along the lines of, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kaoru laughed again and pushed Hikaru forward. "Go have fun, I can man the ride myself. Hurry up before these kids ambush us!"

As the two went on the ride, Kaoru watched them. It seemed like Hikaru was still in denial. While he was starting up the ride, someone chuckled and said, "Doesn't this seem familiar?"

Kaoru glanced out of the corner of his eye as he realized it was Kyoya. "Mm," he replied.

Kyoya leaned against the railing as he observed Haruhi and Hikaru arguing with each other on the ride. "Are you sure that he didn't fall in love with Haruhi that time in Karuizawa?"

Kaoru watched them for a bit before replying, "I'm not sure. But there is one thing that is for sure. Hikaru doesn't think that he's fallen for her."

* * *

Onii-san a term for a older boy 

-chan a term of endearment

bozu kid, squirt, etc

senpai an honorific for an upperclassman

onechan term for a older girl

lolita rough translation is someone who is good looking and looks like a little kid.


	3. Kyoya and his memories

Haruhi stepped off the ride with Hikaru. She looked up and noticed Kyoya by the gate. "Senpai?" she asked. 

"Haruhi, you're being missed at your station. You shouldn't be playing around. We have an image to keep up. That'll be a raise in your debt for your misconduct."

"What?!?" Haruhi cried.

Hikaru and Kaoru sidled away before the shadow king could get to them. "Don't think I'm letting you two go," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

Haruhi shuddered as she quickly went to her station to avoid any lashes that may come at her while the shadow king was reprimanding the twins. Coincidentally, her station was next to Kyoya's. She was supposed to be passing out flyers in a bunny costume Tamaki had forced on her earlier. Kyoya was supposed to be next to her, selling tickets to the finale of the festival, a treasure hunt in a haunted house. The prize of the hunt was a treasure chest, which supposedly contained 5,000 dollars donated by Ouran. Haruhi sighed as she picked up her flyers to pass out.

Soon, she heard Kyoya slid in the chair behind the ticket booth. Since there were no people around, Haruhi turned to him and asked, "Did we really do this just because the Host Club needed a better image?"

"What are you suggesting," he asked while counting a stack of bills and recording down the amount of cash that was present.

"Well, you purposefully arranged things for Tamaki to see the sign. Was that because you wanted the club to specifically help CAM not because of the need for a better image, but possibly something that's not materialistic?"

Kyoya looked up at her before returning to his task. He smiled as he said, "That's an interesting conception."

Kyoya indeed had said during the meeting that he had approved of the idea that Tamaki supposedly came up with due to the fact that the Host Club needed a good image to swoon the hearts of their customers. The festival would also serve as a good PR purpose. But in reality, Kyoya personally wanted to help out the organization. He smiled as he thought how that was probably because he knew the president of the CAM foundation who happened to be a woman named Momo.

When he was younger, during the bleak years of his life when he felt like he couldn't do anything about his being the youngest son of three, he had met Momo. He remembered the time when he first met her. "Pleased to meet you, Kyoya-san. It's all right if I call you that, right? You can call me Momo in return," the outgoing lady had said.

"Momo?" he had replied hesitantly.

She had then laughed nervously, scratching her ear, "Heh, I know it's a pretty lame name isn't it? Especially for a fledgling president such as myself."

"No," Kyoya muttered. "I like it."

She had beamed at him. From that point on, he would see her every once in awhile due to the fact that her organization often put their patients in the Ohtori hospital. Every time he would see her, she would stop what she was doing and chat with him, despite the fact that she was often talking to important executives. She would then ruffle his hair, apologize to him for leaving so 'abruptly,' and promise to look for him later.

She had always been a fascinating person to him. She was selfless, kind, the epitome of a Good Samaritan. To him, it was such an odd thing to see such qualities in a person. He hadn't known it was possible. It was probably due to this fact that he felt obliged to help her organization in some way, either through money he earned through stocks or getting his father to donate medical supplies.

Kyoya was soon jolted out of his reverie when he heard Tamaki running up to them and saw the blonde glomp Haruhi. "You weren't lonely, were you, Haruhi? I know how painful it must have been for you to be separated from your father for the whole day. I'm so sorry! Yesterday, you had so boldly mentioned how much you would like to spend the day with me too! For me to shame such a request, I must be the lowest being on the surface of the earth!"

Haruhi averted her eyes as she muttered something unintelligible. Kyoya sighed as he went back to counting the money that had been raised from the sale of tickets alone. "What was that, my precious daughter? You want to go to the commoner booth with me? The one that was just set up? What an ingenious idea!" Tamaki said with happiness.

Before the president of the club could drag her off, Kyoya stood up with a screech from his chair. "Tamaki, before you leave, I need you to sign this," he said, holding up a paper.

Tamaki bounced over to Kyoya and signed the paper with a flourish. Haruhi muttered, "Was it okay for you to sign the paper without reading it?"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi with glittering eyes. "Were you worried for me, Haruhi? Worried that Mother would bind me in some evil contract like selling me off into slavery?!?"

Touched, Tamaki yet again glomped the poor girl. Kyoya ignored the reference about him selling off the blonde into slavery and said, "For your information, you just signed the host club up for the treasure hunt. And of course we'll be winning that 5,000 dollars."

Both Tamaki and Haruhi shivered at the sight of the merciless grin Kyoya had on his face at the mention of the prize money.

* * *

Onii-san a term for a older boy 

-chan a term of endearment

bozu kid, squirt, etc

senpai an honorific for an upperclassman

onechan term for a older girl

lolita rough translation is someone who is good looking and looks like a little kid.


	4. Tamaki's Finale

* * *

"Haruhi! Don't forget, you can grab my arm anytime!" 

Haruhi turned to Tamaki who had just shouted out the comment when a plastic skeleton head fell from the ceiling. "Uh, thank you?" She said tentatively, not quite sure why she would want to grab his arm.

"Haruhi, you're not scared? You don't have the urge to grab any one of us?" asked Hikaru in disbelief and disappointment. He shouldn't have been in disbelief though. After all, she was practically fearless.

Kaoru whispered into Tamaki's ear, "Oh, I wonder what perverted thoughts Tono is thinking of right now."

"Haruhi, you better stay close to us, he might try something in the dark with you," Hikaru said, pulling Haruhi close to him and Kaoru.

Tamaki turned red and started a squabble with the twins as Kyoya and Haruhi walked ahead, trying to find the center of the maze in the redecorated gym. The students of the Ouran elementary division had redecorated the massive facility into a haunted house. "I think it's here!" Haruhi yelled, relieved to see that the end was near.

The twins and Tamaki stopped their quarrel and ran past Haruhi and Kyoya and turned in the direction Haruhi had indicated. Haruhi and Kyoya soon heard the twins whistle in awe while Tamaki gave out orders for the Hitachiin brothers to lug the treasure chest back out of the maze.

Kyoya sighed and walked briskly to where the others were. Haruhi jogged to catch up. The two saw through the darkness that the twins had successfully gotten the chest onto their backs while Tamaki was giving directions to exit the maze. "Ok, now, all we have to do is run through the cardboard. With the weight of the chest, we should be able to run through it sufficiently."

Haruhi was incredulous. Was the blonde seriously thinking that? Kyoya sighed and walked past the twins and the blonde to run his hand along the wall. Not understanding his actions, Haruhi decided to direct the group's flashlight at the wall Kyoya was patting. "Ah, here it is," he said in a few seconds, nodding his approval at the light Haruhi had offered.

She then saw Kyoya flick a switch. The group heard a motor as the area beneath the twins' feet shook. Soon, a part of the floor was descending. It was an elevated platform. Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya stepped onto the platform where the twins were already standing on. "How did you know that was there?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he folded his arms. "They told us that if we found the chest, the switch would be there to take us to the basement where the assembly is to be held."

"The elementary festivals get better every year, don't they, Kyoya?" Tamaki said happily.

"They're still shabby though," the twins interjected as they finally arrived at the assembly room. "I mean, look at the horrible color schemes they used for the assembly room."

"Oh, Kyoya-san!" said a cheerful voice when the platform finally stopped moving. "What a pleasant surprise!"

Kyoya turned to see that the CAM president was standing a few feet away to congratulate them on the win. "I'm afraid I can't stop and chat with you. I must be going to help out with the volunteers out there. We have to make sure that we retrieve all the people left in the maze upstairs. Afterwards, I'll look for you. I promise. After all, we haven't had our daily chat in awhile," she smiled. "Why don't you boys take a seat in the front row. I'll need two representatives of your group to stay backstage though. The assembly shall commence shortly. I hope…" she laughed.

Thirty minutes later, after Haruhi had endured much harassment from the twins and Tamaki in the front row of the growing audience, Momo stepped onto the stage and called for silence in the large assembly room. "May I please have two representatives from our winning treasure hunt group stand backstage please?"

Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru pushed Haruhi forward as Tamaki jumped up. Haruhi stuttered a no that fell on deaf ears as Tamaki grasped Haruhi's hand and dragged her up the steps to the back of the stage. As the two stood off to the side, Haruhi reached into her pocket just to give herself an assuring pat. However, she noticed that she had pocketed one of the flyers she had been passing out earlier. She took out the folded piece of paper and read it. Her eyes widened at the information on the sheet of paper. Tamaki looked over and smiled softly. "Poor girl, right?"

Haruhi nodded as she read how the Halloween festival's proceeds were to help pay for a mother's medical bill for a lifesaving procedure. The mother had an eight-year-old daughter named Michiko. The Ouran elementary school division had thought it was appropriate to have the proceeds of the festival help pay for the procedure because it was the mother and daughter's favorite holiday. "So if the 5,000 dollars was yours, what would you want to do with it? Pay off a part of your debt?" Tamaki asked, watching Haruhi carefully.

"No," Haruhi said slowly. "I'd want to give it to the girl, to help pay her mother's medical bill."

Haruhi became silent in her thoughts. "Mother," she whispered as Momo stopped talking. Haruhi and Tamaki looked up as they heard the audience clap. Suddenly, Momo called out, "Would the two representatives of the Ouran Host Club please come on stage?"

Tamaki and Haruhi stepped onstage. Haruhi blinked against the bright lights of the stage and walked over with Tamaki to where Momo stood. Momo smiled and said a congratulation and handed them a check for 5,000 dollars. Tamaki accepted it with a smile. Haruhi looked away, feeling her heart twinge. Did the Host Club really need that money? Everyone was rich, except for her. If she didn't need that money, the others didn't need it either.

Tamaki tapped her shoulder. Haruhi turned to him in surprise as he held out the check to her. He nodded and smiled. Haruhi instantly understood what he meant. "But is it okay? Won't Kyoya be mad?"

"Hey, the Host Club exists to make girls happy. I, Tamaki Suoh, will defend that belief with everything I have."

Haruhi took the check with slightly trembling hands and turned to Momo. She looked back at Tamaki once again, who gently pushed her forward to the CAM president. Haruhi took a step forward and cleared her voice to say, "As a representative of the Host Club, I would like to donate this check to help with medical bills of Michiko's mother."

Momo eyes widened. She smiled gratefully at Haruhi as she beckoned someone from the other side of the stage forward. It was a little girl who ran to Haruhi and hugged her ferociously. Tears were streaming down the little girl's face as she cried, "Thank you so much for helping my mother! It means so much to me! Thank you, thank you!"

Haruhi felt tears on the rim of her eyes as she hugged the girl back. "I think I know how much it means to you," Haruhi whispered into Michiko's ears as the audience clapped and cheered.

* * *

Tamaki watched Haruhi wipe her damp eyes as she leaned against the wall back stage. Haruhi turned to Tamaki and said, "You knew all about Michiko since the meeting when you first suggested this, didn't you? That's why you were so adamant about this." 

Haruhi looked down briefly. She was aware that the older boy was watching her silently. She looked back up at him and smiled serenely as she said softly, "Thank you."

Tamaki blushed at the sight of the bright, brown eyes and that heartwarming smile. He felt his heart beat fast. What was this? Did fathers feel this way whenever their daughters looked so cute? "Haruhi!!!!!" He yelled, hugging her to his chest tightly.

Haruhi at first struggled against this usual turn of events, but she stopped as she thought about what Tamaki had done for her. She felt him loosen his grip slightly to hug her gently. Tamaki wasn't just a flamboyant, somewhat idiotic host that he always seemed to be. There was much more to him.

Haruhi smiled as she leaned her head against his chest. What had happened on stage made Haruhi proud to be a part of the Host Club. It reminded her that there was possibly a true meaning to Tamaki's madness.

"What are you doing?!?" an angry voice suddenly said.

Tamaki and Haruhi jumped apart as they realized it was Hikaru. The twins and Kyoya were standing by the door to the back stage area and the three were staring at Tamaki and Haruhi. "It's not what you think!" Tamaki cried, waving his hands in desperation.

"Grr…" the twins growled as they approached the Host Club King slowly.

"Haruhi, you better watch out for Tono! Don't forget he's the S&M king!" Kaoru said in an undertone.

Haruhi turned to Tamaki slowly. "Huh, S&M king…So that's why I felt so at ease just a moment ago.…He had manipulated me…" she said as she walked towards Kyoya who stood by chuckling.

"Wait, Haruhi! No!!!" Tamaki cried as the twins pounced on him.

* * *

On the other side of the Ouran campus, Hunny was 'entertaining' his brother Yasuchika, or otherwise known as Chika, after their daylong practice with the karate club in the school dojo. Next to them, Mori and Satoshi were enjoying themselves, sipping tea outside the dojo. "Again," Chika said in an undertone. "Why are you still here?!?! Go hang out with your Host Club," he yelled at Hunny. 

Satoshi turned and smacked Chika with his kendo practice sword. "That's no way to speak to your brother, Yasuchika! You should be ashamed! Your older brother came here to train with you today since his club gave him a day off!" Satoshi sighed, exasperated. "What are we going to do with you?"

Satoshi sighed again. But suddenly, he sat up straight with his tea in hand and turned to Mori. "Taka! As the last samurai in Japan, what do you suggest I should do with Yasuchika?"

Mori reached out and ruffled his younger brother's hair. "You are doing fine," he said in his low voice.

"Really!?!" Satoshi said, eyes glittering with admiration for his older brother.

"Chika!!! Are you okay?" Hunny cried, crouching over Chika's slump body on the ground. "Oh! I know what will fix you up quick! Cake!"

Yasuchika bolted up at the word 'cake' and yelled, "No! Get away from me, you alien!"

"Yasuchika, how rude!" Satoshi said, smacking the poor boy in the head yet again.

Chika put his hand to where the bruise from his beating was to appear. Tears started to well up in the boy's eyes. "Why are you so mean to me, stupid Satoshi!" he sobbed before he ran away from the others.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Wait! I said I'm sorry, Yasuchika! I really didn't mean it!" Satoshi yelled, chasing after him.

Hunny sat down and picked up the unwanted slice of cake. "I think Bun-bun would like some, don't you think so, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Yes," Mori replied as he handed Hunny a fork.

* * *

Onii-san a term for a older boy 

-chan a term of endearment

bozu kid, squirt, etc

senpai an honorific for an upperclassman

onechan term for a older girl

lolita rough translation is someone who is good looking and looks like a little kid.


End file.
